totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: World Tour
Overview Seventeen retruning cast members, plus two new contestants, compete for the chance to win $1,000,000 in challenges taking place all around the world. This season, players are divided into three teams and must live on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. They must also perform spontaneous musical numbers every couple of episodes or risk being eliminated via the Drop of Shame. The prize money goes to the last standing contestant in the season. This season is hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet . Elimination Table + Episodes Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in Total Drama My Way: World Tour . Notes 1: Izzy sustained an injury in the challenge and was forced to leave the competition. Team Victory lost, but no one went home from their team. 2: Since there were only two members left on Team Victory, Chris brought back Harold to choose the eliminated contestant, and chose Bridgette. 3: Harold debuted in this episode to help with the vote and join Team Victory. 4: Tyler and Harold competed in a sudden death challenge since they lost the challenge, and Harold won, sending Tyler home. 5: Harold was the only remaining member of Team Victory, and so he was automatically booted. 6: Leshawna was the only one unable to put her eggs in the nest, so she was automatically eliminated. 7: Alejandro was the last one to collect all of the bones, so he was automatically eliminated. Colors significance WIN: Was on the winning team (Episodes 2 - 11). WIN: Won individual challenge (Episodes 12 - 18). IN: Was on the team that neither won nor lost (Episodes 2 - 11). IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final Barf Bag(s) at the Elimination Ceremony. OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. Trivia *This is the third season of the series. *This is the second season to not take place at Camp Wawankwa. *This season is the third season to have the original 22 contestants competing. *This season has the debut of songs - a brand new feature this season is that randomly at any given time, Chris can make the contestants sing a musical number. However, in Episode 8, it states that because of "budget cuts", not every episode from then on will contain a song. *This season took place all around the world. The list includes: Egypt, Paris, Japan, Jamaica, New York City, Yukon, Greece, Area 51, Amazon(Peru), London, Niagara Falls, Sweden, China, Africa, Easter Island, Drumheller, Hawaii. *This season's challenges were based off the challenges from the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. *This season introduces two new contestants, first seen in the TDA Special Episode. Alejandro and Sierra both joined this season. *This is the first season that no one is eliminated in the first episode. *This is the first season that an eliminated contestant does not return. *In Episode 2, for the first time, there were three teams and contestants got to create their own team names. There was also a team switch between Izzy and Sierra. *In Episode 3, Alejandro displayed one of his first diabolic attempts and sabotaged Gwen, causing her to lose the challenge and ultimately get eliminated. Cody, however, then quit too, in thanks for helping him with Sierra. *With Cody's elimination, this marks the third irregular elimination for Cody - he has never been voted out. He has been injured, instantly eliminated and now quit. *Cody is the third person to quit, as one person has per season. He is also involved in a double elimination every season thus far. *In Episode 4, Team Victory loses for the third time in a row. They are already down to two players after 4 episodes. Beth and Bridgette were distracted in the planning stage of the challenge. *In Episode 5, Team Victory loses again for the fourth time in a row, however is spared of elimination since Izzy was injured and removed from the game due to her injury being too serious. *With Izzy's elimination, that leaves Team Chris is Reallyx3 Hot with all males. In contrast, Team Amazon is 5 females and 1 male, while Team Victory is split evenly. *Episode 6 marks the first time this season that a team other than Team Victory has lost a challenge. Team Chris is Reallyx3 Hot came in last. *Alejandro directly or indirectly caused the eliminations of Gwen, Cody, Beth, Noah, Bridgette, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Courtney, Owen and Leshawna. *Episode 7 sees Team Victory lose again, at the hands of Alejandro. In this episode, Harold also joins. *With Bridgettes elimination, 4 of the final 5 from last season are now eliminated. *In Episode 8, Team Victory lost again and since there were only two members, they had a tiebreaker challenge. Tyler lost the challenge to Harold, causing his elimination. *This is the first time (if you don't include Tyler's first elimination in TDA:MW) that Tyler/Lindsay have not been eliminated together. *In Episode 9, Harold is automatically eliminated for finishing last (due to Alejandro). All of Team Victory has now been eliminated. (They even had 7 members, but lost all of them before Team Amazon lost 1). *Team Chris is Reallyx3 Hot loses in Episode 10, giving Team Amazon the longest "non-elimination" streak out of any team possible in TDMW history. Alejandro turns on his word to Geoff, loses purposefully, and votes him out. *With Team Amazon's loss in Episode 11, it marks the first time they will be eliminating someone from the competition. 11 Episodes is the furthest into a season before a team eliminates it's first member. Coincidentally, Leshawna's new flower is brought up on various occassions, as she found it the episode before. Sierra's elimination also stops the pattern of 3 consecutive males being eliminated. *This season's merge happens the latest out of any season. *Lindsay votes for herself in Episode 13, thinking she's voting for the prettiest contestant, which breaks the 2-2-2 tie of votes and eliminating her. *Episode 14 is the first instance where the name of the episode is the name of the song sung during the challenge. *This season is the first one ever to have two contestants vote for themselves in an elimination ceremony. Lindsay (Ep13) and Owen (Ep15) both vote themselves out. However Owen's was due to the fact he was still experiencing side effects from the tranquilizer ball Alejandro hit him with. *In Episode 16, Leshawna is unable to complete the challenge, prompting her instant elimination. This is the first non-voting elimination since Harold in Episode 9. Before her elimination, she presents Alejandro with her "lucky" silver flower. *In Episode 17, due to Heather's betrayal/sabotage, Alejandro is finally taken down and eliminated after Duncan had already earned himself a spot in the finale. *In Episode 18, Duncan throws the dummy into the volcano before Heather can, even though she was there first, winning the season. Ezekiel, all feral and such, attacks Chris and Duncan for the million dollars, before falling into the volcano with it, burning the million but no him. The volcano then erupts and the contestants run away, all unharmed. Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons